


After Dinner Conversation

by SamuelJames



Category: Coupling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disastrous dinner party Susan has more questions for Steve about his porn video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: After Dinner Conversation  
> Pairing: Susan Walker/Steve Taylor  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: After the disastrous dinner party Susan has more questions for Steve about his porn video.  
> Disclaimer: Coupling is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

“Well that was a disaster.”

“Should have known with that lot.”

“That lot? Susan, it was you who made me explain my tape.”

“Only because I was angry."

Steve took Susan's hand. "That rest of our lives conversation wasn't meant to happen in front of everyone but I love you, Susan."

"I know you do. It's just a bit insulting that I'm not enough for you."

"Well you're not here every time I'm horny and I wouldn't expect you to be. Did you watch much?"

Susan shook her head. "Some. Other than naked bottoms, you never quite clarified what the fascination is with lesbians anyway?”

“Well you know,” Steve gestured awkwardly.

“If I knew I wouldn’t have asked.”

Steve thought for a moment. “Mostly it’s that if one woman is nice then two is even better.”

“And the rest?”

“What?”

“You said mostly.”

“Oh,” said Steve realising his mistake. Suddenly an image flashed into his head of himself in the dock being questioned by Susan who was wearing one of those silly barristers wigs. The jury were made up of Jeff, Patrick, Sally, Jane, his first girlfriend, his mother and six former teachers. He could barley look Mrs Lyons in the eye, she’d been the one who caught him with a dirty magazine when he was fourteen. Oh great, now he was having a flashback during a fantasy sequence.

Susan waved her hand in front of his face. “You haven’t said anything for about two minutes.”

“More boobs,” blurted out Steve.

Susan smirked.

“I mean if you like that sort of thing,” said Steve. He tried to sound casual but Susan was still smirking at him. The dinner party was beginning to seem appealing compared to this. “More to look at. If you get bored with one set you can look at the others.”

“Do you ever get bored with mine, Steve?”

“No. Of course not. I can touch yours.”

“You’ll be lucky.”

Steve sighed. He obviously needed to re-engage his brain to mouth filter. “Sorry, Susan. I do understand that porn is just a fantasy. Surely you must do it too. You have toys and things. Are you saying your vibrator has been out of action since we got together?”

“No. I’ve never bought a video though. I just fantasise. Show it to me then.”

Steve was mildly horrified. “Together? Watching porn is pretty much a solo activity.”

Susan nodded and Steve had little choice but to put the video on. It had its usual effect on him and he squirmed as Susan watched his reactions. He found himself agreeing that some of the moans were a little over the top. Susan took his hand though and he tried but failed to relax.

"That girl there being spanked is a really good multi-tasker. See the way she's going down on the other girl while the one with the pig-tails spanks her. If I even speak during it throws you off. Surely the videos would give you some tips."

Oh God, this was excruciating. "I don't watch for educational purposes."

"We've established that."

"It's just visual stimulus, Susan. It's not a reflection on our sex life or your attractiveness or techniques."

"Glad to hear it." Susan kissed him and started opening his jeans. "Please just do me a favour and hide your tapes better in the future."

Steve nodded. Saying the wrong thing now might revoke his pardon.


End file.
